They Don't Know You Like I Do
by butterz09
Summary: Santana has just been shown the video in Coach Sylvester's office. Set between when Santana runs out crying and the Adele Mash-up performance. 3x06 Mash-Off. One-shot Brittana.


**Description: Santana has just been shown the video in Coach Sylvester's office. Set between when Santana runs out crying and the Adele Mash-up performance. 3x06 Mash-Off... One-shot Brittana.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. They are all property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. I just own the story and use the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>They Don't Know You Like I Do<strong>

Brittany was sitting in class waiting for Santana to return from their Coaches office. Normally Coach Sue always wanted to talk to both of them together but this time it was different. When the blonde tried to follow, Becky said that the older women just wanted Santana. Brittany remembers the sad smile the Latina gave her. The hug that they shared in the almost empty hallway as the brunette whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead and go to class Britt. I'll be back before you know it."

The dancer just nodded before watching Santana turn to leave.

"San?" Brittany said, making the brunette stop and turn with a quizzical look on her face.

"I love you." It was a soft confession. She didn't even give Santana a chance to respond before turning to walk down the hallway holding her books with both hands. Santana hadn't told her what Finn said. She heard it from one of the cheerleaders that had been walking by at the time. She knew that deep down the brunette had her insecurities so she wanted to remind her that she wasn't going anywhere.

Brittany smiles at the event that took place. She remembers the abnormally large grin that her girlfriend had on her face when she glanced back at her before rounding the corner. She peeks at the clock and slumps in her chair. It had been almost 30 minutes since they parted and Santana still hasn't come back. She turns in her seat to look towards the door, hoping to see the brunette through the sectioned window cut-out.

She was hoping to see a happy Santana come through the door, possibly holding her favorite candy bar. Her girlfriend always did little things like that. Bring her snacks or hold her books for her. Everyone always thought she was a bad person. But through the bad girl image and every insult she threw at other people, Santana was the most caring and compassionate person, even if she only was like that around the blonde.

What she didn't think she would see was a flash of the red Cheerio's uniform fly past the door and down the hall. Brittany didn't waist any time and got up and sprinted towards the door. She heard her teacher call after her to sit down but she didn't care. She knew it was Santana and she knew something was really, _really_ wrong.

When she exited the classroom she looked down in the direction she saw her running to see a raven-haired ponytail whip through the auditorium door; she heard the faint sound of her pained sobs and it confirmed her previous thoughts. _She needs me_.

She took off down the long hallway. Santana had a good 20 seconds ahead of her so when Brittany slowed down and opened the door the brunette was already down the steps and up on the stage pacing rapidly back and forth. Her arms were hugged around herself and her eyes glued down to the ground. The way she was crying made Brittany's heart break. She had seen her girlfriend… her _best friend_, at her most vulnerable before but it was only twice. Both those times were the worst for the brunette so Brittany prepared herself for anything and everything. She scanned the seats and the rest of the auditorium quickly to make sure they were alone before she took a tentative step forward.

Brittany slowly descended the stairs towards the stage, never taking her eyes off of Santana.

"Santana?" She hesitantly asked. When her girlfriend didn't respond she quickened her pace. She placed both hands on the stage and hoisted herself up where she stopped once more. She heard the Latina mumbling to herself in Spanish through her tears, completely oblivious to the fact that Brittany was there with her.

"San?" She asked again, this time a little more loudly. "Baby, what happened?" Worry etched all over her features.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks. Having been pacing away from the blonde when Brittany had called to her, she whipped around but didn't look up from the ground.

Brittany saw hurt, anger, regret, pretty much every bad feeling you can possibly think of, and it was engrained all over her girlfriends body.

Santana faltered slightly and her knees buckled, bringing her crashing down. Brittany caught her and sank slowly to the ground with the love of her life. The blonde held on tight, hugging the Latina tightly to her chest. Santana couldn't hold anything back now. The sobs got loader and the tears flowed freely as she buried her head into her girlfriends chest. Brittany gently rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Ev-veryone's gonna kn-ow Ba-B."

Brittany's eyes went wide as the slow rocking halted. She was ready to take on the talks and the looks, but she knew that Santana wasn't. It's not that Santana was a coward. She was far from it actually. She stood up for herself, for Brittany, for her family, and even for her friends (although she would never tell them that) in Glee club when the opportunity called for it. She was a strong person.

She wasn't however, ready for everyone to know. Brittany was proud of the progress that Santana was making. It was slow, yes, but it was happening. Again, the insecurities that Santana had, about everything, could be compiled into about a 400 page book and it was all for good reason. Coming out is a huge deal and for someone who was used to the way the social ladder worked, having all that knocked out from under you because of a small detail about your life was scary. She also didn't know how her family would react to it.

Brittany blinked her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She was aware of what happened between her and Finn but she also knew that Santana wasn't this upset about it yesterday when it happened. So something else must have triggered this reaction.

Regardless of what other people thought, Brittany wasn't stupid. She avoided obvious confrontation and always saw the good in everything. She stayed positive. While most answers didn't click as fast with her as most of the other people's did, she had a true gift. Her ability to read other people's reactions and their mannerisms was one thing that most people overlooked. When people needed comfort, they went to Brittany because she was so good with everyone's feelings and judging their reactions to almost all situations.

The blonde waited a few more minutes until Santana's cries got quieter and she calmed down a little more.

"Sweetheart, tell me what happened." Brittany asked softly, placing a light kiss on Santana's head.

A few moments passed before Santana could even form a coherent word. She gripped Brittany's arm as if the blonde was about to run away from her.

"Everyone is going to know B." She said more clearly this time but it was muffled, as her face was still buried into the dancer's chest.

"There was a tape, some asshole candidate is going to air it to use it against Coach for their campaign. Some bitch overheard what Finnocence said to me in the hallway yesterday. Everyone is gonna know B!" She stated again before a new set of sobs started, not realizing she wasn't clarifying anything for the blonde.

Brittany sat quietly, giving Santana a chance to talk again once she regained her composure. When she felt that the Latina's breathing started to slow again she placed another kiss, this time to her temple, urging her to continue.

"He told everyone yesterday. EVERYONE IN THE GODDAMN SCHOOL… AND NOW THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS GONNA SEE IT!" She paused to catch her breath, also contemplating what she was going to say next.

I can't do this, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. My parents are going to see it all over the television and so is the rest of my family. I can't handle this…" She trailed off. Santana tried to pull away from Brittany but the blonde tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

"Don't…" The blonde spoke for the first time. "Don't you do this. Not now. Don't shut me out Santana."

"I CAN'T DO THIS BRITTANY!" Santana shouted, now working even harder to break the hold.

"I'm not leaving you! And you aren't leaving me! This is us! You and me… together! I love you Santana and whatever he said to you to make you doubt that is a lie!"

Santana stopped struggling, taking in what the blonde had just said. Sensing the confusion by the lack of struggle, Brittany clarified, this time in a softer tone.

"He can say what he wants, they all can, It won't change how much I love you. And I'm not going to leave you… ever!"

Santana cried, hard, at her words and dug herself even further into Brittany's embrace.

Taking the opportunity to continue, the dancer spoke again.

"I know this isn't easy for you, it's not fair, and you have every right to be scared Baby. But I'm going to be here with you… for everything. We will do this together, like everything else we do, like when the baby ducks follow the mama duck at the pond… together"

Santana let out a sight laugh at her girlfriends comparison and Brittany smiled.

"That's not the same thing though Britt." The Latina said, her half smile fading and she replaced it with a tear-filled sniffle.

"It is though. The babies and the mama are a family… they love each other and they go everywhere together. You are my family and I love you."

Santana sighed heavily before reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked at Brittany, hoping that what she was saying was true.

Brittany could see the small bit of doubt left in her girlfriends eyes. The blonde reached up and cupped her cheek and rubbed the small bit of mascara that leaked down with the pad of her thumb.

"You have always been there for me San. Let me be there for you. It will take time and not everyone is going to be ok with it, but as long as we have each other, everything will work itself out."

Brittany stood up and reached down to help her girlfriend up. Once she was on her feet, the blonde pulled her into a hug. When she pulled back, Brittany caught sight of a few escaped tears rolling down Santana's face. She quickly brought both hands up to olive skin to wipe them away. She cupped her face with each palm and slowly stepped forward to close the distance.

Santana was hesitant, they were both still in a place where everyone could see them. It was one thing holding hands but she wasn't sure if she could kiss her. Brittany sensed it and spoke softly.

"It's ok San. Nobody's here. It's just us."

Santana's eyes darted around the empty auditorium just to make sure before focusing back on Brittany. She slightly nodded and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

Brittany leaned in slowly placing a chaste kiss on the Latina's full lips. It was a kiss of reassurance. To let Santana know that no matter what happens, Brittany won't leave her. That she loves her. It might take a while for the blonde to convince her girlfriend of it but she won't disappear… not now… not ever.


End file.
